


Strong & Calm

by melchimaus



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchimaus/pseuds/melchimaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine awakens to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong & Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine AU Fridays prompt of Tattoo!Klaine. Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://sandyeyes.tumblr.com/post/50659775346).

Blaine awoke to the sensation of something cold dribbling down his arm. Groaning weakly, he reached his opposite hand to wipe away at the sudden wetness, only to have someone grab his wrist before it reached its destination.

“Hush, I’m almost done,” Kurt murmured, leaning down to kiss him gently on the forehead. Blaine blearily blinked his eyes open, and his boyfriend’s face swam into view. His hair and clothes were still dishevelled from his own nap, and there appeared to be a small damp spot on his shirt. Blaine gently pried his hand out of Kurt’s grasp wipe self-consciously at his mouth.

“What are you doing?” he mumbled, attempting to turn over but stopping when Kurt hushed him. Instead, he tilted his head and watched as Kurt patted a damp tissue on his bicep. He furrowed his brows. “Am I hurt?”

Kurt let out a huff of laughter. “Of course not, silly,” he said fondly. He smoothed his hand over the tissue one more time before slowly peeling it off, revealing a seal balancing a beach ball on its nose. “There. All done.” He climbed off the bed to throw the tissue away.

Blaine tilted his arm to get a better look. The seal had a colourful belly and was wearing a little red hat and bowtie. He glanced up as Kurt returned to his side, scooting in until their legs were pressed against each other and holding his hand. “What’s this for?” Kurt shrugged.

“You wouldn’t come to Six Flags, so I’m bringing Six Flags to you.” He grinned. “We have a stuffed animal that I worked tirelessly to get you. “ He pulled Margaret Thatcher dog out from between them. Blaine took her and cradled her in his arms. “We – well, you have a temporary tattoo.” He gestured at the seal. “And while I couldn’t quite bring the rides to you, I did download Cirque du Soleil’s Worlds Away. I mean, watching those stunts is pretty much the same as being on a crazy roller coaster anyway. So what do you think?” he finished, clambering over to sit in front of him and smiling at him brightly

“Kurt…” Blaine leant forward and grabbed his face, kissing him soundly on the lips. “It sounds fantastic… except for one thing.” He swung his legs over the bed and walked to his desk. He felt Kurt’s gaze follow him and smirked. “You need a tattoo as well,” he said, spotting the pages of temporary tattoos and shuffling through them. He felt Kurt’s arms encircle his waist and turned around, kissing his nose. “Hey, I didn’t get a choice, so neither do you.”

“Not even a suggestion?”

“Nope.” Blaine turned away again. Kurt gave an exaggerated huff and went back to the bed.

He made his decision and carefully cut out the design. Grabbing some tissue and a water bottle, he returned to the bed. Kurt raised his eyebrows at him playfully, but held out his arm. Blaine leaned down to kiss his bicep before getting to work.

“Is it the ice cream?” Kurt guessed, leaning back on the bed, supporting himself on his other arm. He hummed as Blaine quickly peeled off the protective covering and held the design to his skin before he could peek. “Or is it the cupcake? Lollipops?”

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Blaine asked. His smile was mischievous and his eyes sparkled when he looked up. His other hand moved to rest on Kurt’s thigh. “Because if you want something, all you have to do is ask.”

Kurt laughed and tilted his head, adopting an innocent expression. “I just thought my boyfriend would think I was sweet.”

It was Blaine’s turn to laugh. “Well, of course I think you’re sweet,” he answered. “But I think you’re something else even more.” He peeled the paper away to reveal –

“A lion?” Kurt craned his neck to get a better look.

“Brave and fierce and regal,” Blaine explained grandly, tossing the tissue into the trash, and grabbing his laptop. He settled back onto the bed, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s side. “What better traits could I ask for in a boyfriend?”

Kurt examined the colourful image on his skin. He pouted, scrunching up his face. “I still think I’m pretty sweet” he said in a deadpan, and Blaine laughed and kissed him again as the opening theme began to play.


End file.
